Current blast-resistant trash receptacles are heavy-duty steel containment vessels that may be used for the purpose of mitigating the effects of pressure and fragmentation from certain types of threats (pipe bomb, backpack, etc.) by helping to mitigate the blast effects of a detonation via containment. However, in their current form, these receptacles can weigh thousands of pounds, cost thousands of dollars each, and provide no capability for use with flash x-ray or many detonation-prevention procedures while the threat is inside the receptacle. These drawbacks limit the practicality and use of current blast-resistant trash receptacles at special events and/or transportation hubs.